


We killed God and now we rule the universe

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Collars, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Human Dean Winchester, It's at the very end, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Omega Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, bc I'm like that, but like, he's a gentlemen who understands consent is important so fight me, in a dream, only in Angels, plus Dean would never okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Angels fall to Earth after humans destroy their home in heaven. Taking them in as slaves or pets in the best of cases.But this isn't that story; this is just Dean taking care of his pet(tagged for rape bc Castiel is captured against his consent and there's some noncon sexual situations at the end of the chapter, but nothing will be graphic I promise)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean scooped the angel into his arms. He was fully grown and almost as big as Dean was, but with all the sedatives they'd put into his system Dean had doubts the angel could stand. His papers said his name was Castiel, but when Dean got his licenses in order after he'd have the chance to change the angel's name as he wished.

Not that he would. Poor thing had been through enough, he didn't need to loose his name. His one tie with his once home.

Castiel whimpered as he was set down into the impala. Looking up at Dean with hazed eyes, resisting ever so slightly even though he wasn't strong enough to do anything.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you, okay?" He climbed into the driver's seat and leaned over, squeezing Castiel's hand. "I know you've probably been through some shit, but I'll give you a safe place for as long as I can. I promise." Dean smiled, settling into the seat and starting up the car. The angel didn't respond, but that was alright. The drugs probably clouded his mind anyway. Poor thing.

Castiel whimpered again, curling around himself.

X X X X X X X X

Dean laid the weakened angel onto his bed once they got home. Sam was off somewhere trying to barter another angel off a black market. Whatever. "Here. Drink this." He held up a tall glass of cold water and helped the angel drink. Food and water would ease the side effects of the drugs. They barely gave the angels enough to survive now that they depended on food and water to survive. And the angels, not used to the need for food and water, forgot to even ask for it. Not that they'd get it anyway.

Castiel turned away once he was finished, shifting away from Dean's touch. "N-no..." He whimpered, spreading his wings like a shield around himself. "No."

"I'll get you something to eat." Dean smiled weakly and went to the kitchen. The only beds in the place were his and Sam's so he'd probably stay on the couch tonight. Buy a blow up bed for the angel when he was out next if he could.

'How's it going with your angel?' Dean sent a text to his brother as he heated up some lasagna for Castiel. 'I got Castiel home, but he's so out of it I'm not sure what to do. I'm just hoping he won't run off in the middle of the night or something.'

Immediately his phone dinged with an answer. 'These guys aren't too happy with my offers and this poor angel they're selling looks roughed up as hell, but I think I can manage. Might be late before I'm back though so don't wait up. I hear it takes 24 hours to fully wear off, so you should be good for tonight, but he'll be a lot more alert tomorrow, so I'd be careful.'

Dean smirked. 'You got it. And be careful with that angel, okay? From what they do down there he'll probably either be a emotional mess or a little spitfire.' He chuckled and put his phone away, carrying the food back to his own angel. "Hey Cassie, brought you some food." The angel was still wrapped in his own wings, but perked up slightly at the mention of food.

"Mmngh." He whimpered, crawling over eagerly at the promise of food.

Dean chuckled and handed him the plate, watching as the angel scarfed it down eagerly. "So you can move. Pretty hungry too, you want any more?" The angel immediately nodded so Dean went back to heat up a second helping, this one much bigger than the first.

Castiel scarfed that down as well. Along with two cheeseburgers and another two glasses of water after he was finished.

"Good. Glad you finally got some food in your system." Dean could still plainly see Castiel's ribs, but at least the hazy look in his eyes was gone for the moment. "You ready for bed?"

Castiel visibly stiffened, crawling back away from Dean "No. Nonononono-"

Dean backed away, holding his hands up. "Not gonna hurt you, remember? I'm sleeping on the couch, you can have the bed. You're gonna be alright, Cas. Can I call you that? Cas?You're gonna be alright here."

Castiel looked him over as if he was trying to figure out whether or not to trust him. "You can call me whatever you like." He coughed, voice hoarse and scratchy from not being used. "Just don't touch me. Just... Just leave me alone."

"Alright." Dean nodded. "Goodnight Cas." He smiled, backing out of the room.

X X X X X X X X

"Castiel." The hunter grinned, pulling the angel out from the bushes, enough sedatives pumping through his system to take down a herd of elephants and yet he was still awake. "Cute name." The hunter grinned, dragging him back to the truck with the help of some others Castiel could barely see through his blurry vision.

Castiel groaned, but couldn't manage to form words from his hazy state. Barely keeping his eyes open as his arms and legs were tied together, chains attached to a collar around his neck as he was forced to sit up. The hunter that captured him leering and yelling something at him he didn't comprehend. All he knew was that his life was over. He'd be sold to someone and forced to do whatever they said for the rest of his life. Probably traded between owners, but what did it matter? All humans were pretty much the same anyway.

It wasn't until the spurts of cum splattered over his face he even realized the hunters had their dicks out. The first one had already came over him, laughing and smearing the cum around his face as the other finished jerking himself off, letting the spurts flow over Castiel's wings as the angel fell to the ground in defeat and submission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Gabriel, who is clingy af so if you think that's out of character please know it was intentional.

"Dean." Sam shook his brother, trying to get him to wake up. "Dean, I need you to help me, there's no way I can get this guy inside without a hand."

Dean groaned and rolled off the couch, startling awake. "What? Ugh, hey Sam. Did you gt the angel?"

"Yeah, but he's throwing a fit and I can't hold him down /and/ carrying him inside so I need your help." Sam grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to his feet. "How's Castiel doing?"

Dean shrugged and peaked into his bedroom. "Still asleep. Let's try not to bother him, maybe he won't be too much trouble."

"Heh, yeah, like that would happen with an angel you picked out. Sure." Sam rolled his eyes and dragged Dean out to the truck he'd borrowed to haul the angel back to their motel. "Apparently his name got lost in files, so we don't know what his original name was. They just called him all sorts of slurs or just bitch or slut. He responds to any of them fine, but I'm hoping with a little bit of coaxing he'll tell me what his real name was." Sam explained, climbing into the bed of the truck where the angel hissed at them behind the bars of a cage.

Dean frowned. "Did you have to put him in that?"

"It was this or chain him so much he couldn't move into the backseat. Thought this was more humane." Sam took out the keys to the cage and inched forward. "Okay, I'm gonna open this, okay? Then my brother Dean and I are gonna take you inside. Nobody's gonna hurt you here. I promise." He offered, slipping the key into the lock while the angel was listening to him.

The second Sam touched the cage the angel freaked out, snarling and trying to use his fingers the scratch at him. It didn't do much with his fingernails as short as the were, but Sam backed away pretty quickly. The angel snarled again, trying to beat his wings but was unable to spread the in the confines of the cage.

Dean grabbed Sam to keep him from falling out of the bed of the truck. "I see what you mean. Maybe we could carry the cage inside? Get him some food and water, maybe he'll calm down a bit."

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Here." He tossed Dean a pair of workerman's gloves from the bed of the truck. "That's what we used to get him into that thing. Keeps him from scratching you too badly." He ignored the angel's growls as he picked up the side of the cage, Dean taking the other. "Alright." Sam took a deep breath as the hoisted up the cage with one very upset angel inside, snarling at them as they carried him into the living room and set him down.

"What do we do now?" Dean frowned, taking the gloves off and backing away from the cage.

Sam shrugged. "I'm gonna make him some breakfast. Why don't you go check on Castiel?" He suggested, going to the kitchen to grab some water.

"Cassie?" The angel whimpered, looking up at Dean.

Dean glanced at Sam then back to the angel. "You know Castiel? Would you come out of the cage if you could meet him? He's here. He's probably still asleep, but I bet he'd love to see someone familiar again."

The angel looked him over, unsure of whether or not to trust him. Finally, he nodded. Letting Dean unlock the cage and lead him into a new room. "Cassie!" He squealed when he saw his brother, jumping onto the bed and scooping the angel into his arms, hugging him close. "Cassie.." He purred.

"Mmmng. Gabriel, you're squishing me." Castiel groaned, hugging him back. "I missed you."

Gabriel. The angel's name was Gabriel. Dean smiled and left the two alone for the time being, going back to the kitchen to find Sam.

"His name's Gabriel. They seem to know each other pretty well actually. He's calmed down quite a bit when he saw Cas." Dean grinned, grabbing a beer. "Maybe they'll be alright after all."

Sam frowned. "They're angels. Ripped apart from their home and forced to endure awful things here on Earth. We shouldn't leave them alone like this." Sam grabbed the plate of waffles and water and went the the bedroom to find the two angels snuggled up together, Gabriel holding his wings out protectively over Castiel.

"Hey." Same smiled, putting the food on the nightstand. "How you feeling?"

Gabriel hissed and spread his wings to make himself look bigger as he stood over Sam.

Right. Alpha angel, of course. Sam climbed onto the bed, making sure not to go too close to the angels. Alphas were rare, which was why he'd sought this particular one out. Traffickers liked to boast control over them, the stronger one they caught the better it was for business. Especially if they could break their spirit and their instincts to protect omegas from harm.

Gabriel eyed him carefully, obviously unsure of what he was trying to do. After a few moments of making sure Sam wasn't going to move he took the food and ate it in seconds. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Sam whispered, crawling closer slow enough that Gabriel could stop him if he wanted. "I just need you to trust me, okay?"

"Who are you?" Gabriel stared at him, keeping a wing wrapped around Castiel. "What do you want with us?"

"I wanna help."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, not a lot of smut until the dream sequence at the end, but the Jamilton fic I'm working on will def make up for it, plus I'll be sure to give you plenty in future chapters when I write them.
> 
> trying so hard to get back on track, but I have three more to do before that happens :( wish me luck my friends


End file.
